dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Hiroth
Castle Hiroth is an explorable region on the Utraean Peninsula, the multiplayer world in Dungeon Siege. Description The former seat of the peninsula government is a hostile area, swarming with Undead creatures that are threatening Hiroth-town. The above-ground portion of Castle Hiroth has two sprawling, sumptuously-decorated levels. The castle is built of dark polished stone and has grand windows and corridors that indicate a palatial function, rather than a military one. The undead haunts are mostly concealed from view, and they have left the place's furnishings completely intact. Circumstances surrounding Castle Hiroth's abandonment five years prior to the storyline, and how the Legion continued to operate on the peninsula without a centralized authority, are all extremely vague, considering their importance to the health of the population. The castle sits on a promontory jutting southward, and it connects openly with the town on its northside grand entrance. Within, its Mausoleum section spirals down and through the rock, and can spit traffic out into the Mesa Desert, not too far from Grescal. Maps CastleHirothGround.jpg|Ground Floor CastleHirothUpper.jpg|Upper Floor HirothMausoleumMap.jpg|Mausoleum Content Some notable features of the castle are its rooftop courtyard-garden, the rich armory on the ground floor that must be accessed from the roof, and the treasure chests behind the throne. There is a Legionnaire Guard holding the stairway down into the Mausoleum, the lone survivor of a team sent to reconnoiter the castle. The monstrous horde currently in control of the place consists of the following, in ascending order of experience: *Skeleton Ranger *Skeleton Mercenary *Punisher *Mucosa Predator *Terror Wraith *Mucosa Raider *Giant Skeleton *Ghost *Wraith Piercer Note that the rooftop garden is home to a Fairy, so beware of the Missing Terrain Glitch. History Castle Hiroth was the seat of the Utraean Peninsula's rulers for centuries, and was open to the public. The town of Hiroth sprung up around the castle to service it; the ancient Utraean Circle lay on the far end of the city from the castle. Citizens were allowed to explore the castle grounds, and even mingle with the royal court. The death of the last Queen of Hiroth changed things, however. Her demise left the throne empty. For five long years, the people of the kingdom waited to see if an heir would emerge, but as chaos began to engulf their lands, a dark shadow fell over the castle. Profane rituals took place within the walls of Castle Hiroth, all in an attempt to bring the fallen Queen back to life. The palace servants began to disappear, followed by legionnaires stationed within. Eventually, all of the many dead interred within the Hiroth Mausoleum began to rise from their tombs, joined by a horde of evil demons drawn by the black magic performed there. The Legion was forced to retreat, dragging whatever servants they could with them. The monsters quickly laid siege to the town of Hiroth from out of the castle, and spread to the surrounding countryside. It was not until a bold band of adventurers appeared and cleared out the castle, that the city could at last catch it's breath, although they soon faced another threat. Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Utraean Peninsula Category:Fortifications